Proof of Love
by charchar4lyfe
Summary: Two maplers traveled together relying on each other more than they could ever say out loud. Will they decide to live their lives together? Simple and Sweet. Maplestory with a touch of FFVII. Winning Story for the 2007 February Maple Wedding Contest


Proof of Love

--This is a combination of the games Maplestory and Final Fantasy 7. Hope you like it.--

Cloud was spacing out. Aeris waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention. He was usually serious, but rarely contemplative. Cloud grabbed her arm, suddenly ready to go.

They traveled deep into the woods, away from all life it seemed. The trees were of dark nightmares and ghostly beings. The area was silent, and Aeris knew from these signs that this was the site.

"This place is deader that I imagined," whispered Aeris.

"Let's hurry, I don't want to stay here any longer," warned Cloud. She nodded. He was her guardian so she had learned to trust his sense of danger.

The voice of the planet was mournful here. She felt the wind of healing near and seized it. The wind solidified into blue light that shined everywhere, glowing between dead trunks and withering branches.

Sensing that Cloud was looking at her, she turned around to smile back at him. But instead of seeing Cloud's smile, she saw a strange expression of fear and alarm. There was a sudden whirring sound behind her, but before she could turn around, Cloud rushed past her with his weapon in hand. With a tremendous swing of his sword, he slew the monster that had been about to attack Aeris. Cloud whirled around angrily to face her.

"Aeris, couldn't you at least learn some defensive magic?" asked Cloud irritably. It wasn't really a question because Cloud knew that Aeris could only use magic for the protection of the planet. She answered him anyway. Cloud's anger faded.

"Cloud you're being silly. Why did you ask me if you already knew?" asked Aeris. He didn't say anything but gave her a sarcastic look. Their job here was done so they walked out of the forest quietly to the direction of the nearest town. Cloud was acting strangely lately.

They reached the town shortly and headed directly to the marketplace to pick up supplies. Bargain signs and hagglers over flooded the place. Groups of people bid on auctions in hopes of buying the rare prizes. The rich winner jumped up in glee.

"Aeris are you hungry?" asked Cloud, distracting her from the crowd. "Let's go to that restaurant." He dragged Aeris along and ordered some food. They ate quickly, and before Aeris could protest, Cloud paid for the food. It was getting dark so they headed for an inn, where Cloud insisted on paying.

"I can pay for my own room you know. It's not like I don't have money," said Aeris. "Well I earn plenty of spending money on our travels," replied Cloud. "And it's no big deal. I'm supposed to take care of you." Aeris winced but didn't say anything. They were childhood friends after all so money shouldn't have been a problem. She just felt so helpless sometimes when she became dependant on Cloud. They bid each other goodnight and went upstairs to their rooms.

She was ready to sleep when she heard mumbling from the next room. She could tell Cloud was having nightmares again.

"Cloud I'm coming in," said Aeris softly as she crept into his room. Crying was coming from the far corner of the darkness. She walked over to where Cloud was huddled and gently touched his shoulder. Startled, Cloud's eyes snapped wide open.

"Cloud don't worry I'm right here," crooned Aeris.

"I don't want to go…," Cloud whispered. It was unbearable to see him like this. She hugged him tightly until Cloud leaned forward to stand up.

"Aeris… I'm sorry," murmured Cloud. Aeris looked at him imploringly, wondering what he was talking about. Cloud guided Aeris back into her room the left after saying goodnight. Aeris stared at the closed door as her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness. Then she blinked her green eyes and fell asleep.

The next day, they headed to an island to investigate a report of a haunted tower. Cloud looked morose as the ship neared their destination. Aeris wondered if Cloud was sick. Biting her lip wasn't solving anything so she decided to ask Cloud herself. She tapped Cloud's arm lightly, startling him again. "Focus," thought Aeris.

"Cloud do you have to go somewhere?" asked Aeris sternly looking directly into Cloud's wide eyes. She had listened to his nightmares often enough.

"I'm supposed to leave… But I can't because of some responsibilities I have," said Cloud slowly. He didn't say anymore and Aeris didn't prod. His head was turned away from her. She worried that he was facing his problem alone.

"Whatever it is that you're going through, I want to help you Cloud," assured Aeris.

"Maybe you can…" said Cloud as he drifted away.

They finally stepped off the boat a few hours later, only to be stopped by a messenger. The messenger handed Aeris a brightly wrapped package and left. The package was clearly addressed to Aeris so she opened it. Inside was a pale fragile egg that glowed faintly blue, nestled in a bird's nest.

"It's a faerie egg," said Cloud frowningly.

"Hmm there's a note attached," commented Aeris. "This is a Proof-of-Love," she read, "If you find someone you truly care for and love, this faerie will help you."

"I guess we're supposed to hatch this egg. Another one of those quests I suppose," grumbled Cloud. Aeris saw that Cloud was staring at the light blue egg.

"Aeris, what would you do if I had to leave you?" asked Cloud suddenly.

"Why would you have to leave?"

"What would you do Aeris?" repeated Cloud. She shifted her eyes away from Cloud's determined face.

"Why do you have to leave?"

"Aeris… Please answer," pleaded Cloud. Her eyes flashed angrily.

"I don't know," she lashed out. "What exactly is eating you?" demanded Aeris. Cloud shook his head.

"So would you prefer it if I stayed with you?" asked Cloud. Aeris narrowed her eyes. She didn't like how Cloud wouldn't be direct, nor where this was leading.

"Cloud are you threatening to leave me?"

"This isn't a threat. I know this sounds threatening but-"

"Just get to the point."

"My travels are coming to an end," he said sharply. "I am expected to become a White Knight," said Cloud disgustedly. "Once I become a White Knight people will be calling me for all sorts of quests." He looked unhappy for a second. "I would have to leave you."

"Then why can't I go with you?" Aeris asked. Cloud responded with a loud laugh.

"You, who can't even take a single hit from a common golem, come with me?" Cloud stopped as he saw Aeris' crestfallen face.

"…Are you going to become a White Knight?" asked Aeris quietly.

"What do you want me to do?"

"It's your decision."

"I've already made my decision. I want to know what you want." Aeris hesitated, shifting from one foot to the other.

"I wish you could stay," she finally replied and glanced at Cloud. He was solemn then gave a quick nod and broke off running.

"Aeris I'll meet you at the inn later," he yelled as he ran.

"Why so sudden?" called Aeris but Cloud did not seem to hear her. Now she wasn't sure what to think. The fragrance of flowers lured her into an open field. If Cloud would truly leave her, she wondered what she would do. She tried to imagine her former life without Cloud and view it as her future. It was impossible. She could barely imagine Cloud leaving her. The thought punched her in the stomach. Was it possible to be unable to live without someone? Then she remembered the dozens of times Cloud had saved her from near-death situations. She couldn't have a better guardian than Cloud. She lay on the grass and listened to the planet. The blue egg hummed next to her. She was supposed to be worried about Cloud leaving her, but she felt no fear. Just a little while ago, she had experienced a horrible sense of dread at Cloud's words. Now, she had a feeling that Cloud would stay. With the help of the scent of flowers, she drifted off to sleep.

Rain splattered on her cheek. What was that behind her? A small winged child darted toward her again. It bore a pale blue which bore a close resemblance to her egg. Indeed, the nest was empty. The faerie darted back and forth as though it was trying to tug her. The rain had soaked her thoroughly, so she wanted to find shelter quickly. The faerie seemed to know where it was going as it waited for Aeris impatiently. She ran through the rain after the faerie, feeling as though she had woken up from a dream.

A tall tower loomed ahead. The faerie traced a glorious path as it flew in the rain. It zipped into the tower with Aeris following closely behind. Panting slightly, she brushed her wet hair out of her face to see an astonished Cloud.

"Aeris quit sneaking up on me. Wait are you glowing?" blurted Cloud. She pointed to the newly hatched faerie.

"It's probably the faerie," she said. She turned to look at Cloud. "What are you doing here anyway? Isn't this place supposed to be haunted? You were supposed to come here with me." Aeris raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? I came here to contact my old master and tell him that I am not going to become a White Knight." This time Aeris raised both eyebrows. Cloud continued," I couldn't imagine what I was going to do as a White Knight anyway." The faerie zoomed by dropping two wedding rings on Cloud's hand. Cloud glared at the faerie. He had been trying to surprise Aeris with them. Aeris giggled. She had cheated. The planet told her many things.

Fin

My one and only story.


End file.
